Modern Royalties
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: Mikan,an average and simple girl living a poor life.What will happen if she discovers that she is the long lost daughter of the yukihara. She is soon to be engaged to a rich heir,Natsume.What will happen if this two will be bound to each other? #1 hiatus
1. Revelation

Hello, mina-san this is my very first fanfiction so get easy on me.

This is inspired by the story Romantic Princess. But trust me, I wouldn`t ever copy the whole plot and scenes cause what`s the point in reading?

The title is inspired by Modern Day Monarchy written by Meechii. It such a nice story. Hope you get to read it ;D

To some who don`t know: my old username is beavermeadowsbev but change it to kawaiiberliidesu(personal reasons) so don`t be confused.  
It s the usual pairing (M/N ) (H/R). sorii no alices involved.

Summary: Born in a poor family Mikan Sakura never expected to become a heiress. But much to her expectation that being rich is great and not having to worry at all well, she`s definitely wrong. What if his grandfather forced her into an arranged marriage with a heir. Not bad, isn`t it? With looks, brain and money who cannot be attracted. But for mikan an arrogant jerk like him is a no no. whqat we`ll happen if these two will be bound to each other ?. Read to find out.! Enjoy! and plz. review..

Disclaimer: I don`t own gakuen alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

-  
**Title :Modern Royalties**

**Chapter 1**

-MIKAN`S POV-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I yawned then went back to sleep. The sound of my phone ringing again disturbed me. I looked at my phone to see who was it.

"Hello, Anna?"i started. "Mikan, come to work right now boss is waiting for you. what`s taking you so long?". oh, . i forgot. sigh. gotta work now.

I quickly got up. Took my shower then dressed up. I never even bother to eat breakfast. I`m late now. I took the bus. After 20 minutes, i soon arrived at my part time working place. sigh.

30 minutes late. I `m so gonna get fired.

As soon as i went into the restaurant, my boss was already there waiting for me. sigh. He motioned me towards his office. Anna just give me a why-were-you-late look. I soon followed

my boss. We two were inside the office now.

He faced me and smile an evil grin. "You`re fired" he said. i`ll have to find another job. "sir, would you please give me another chance?"i begged. "no, this is final"he said. I left his office

then talked to Anna who was out there waiting for me. "i got fired" i said, hopes down. "its okay, there are so many jobs out there" she said. i smiled then thanked her.

How can i wake up early when i`ve been working in the evening i`m so tired. I went back home. There was my mother and father sitting in the living room. I wonder what`s happening.

Mom was crying and Dad was comforting her. They were surprised to see me staring at them. "oh, mikan you `re here"my father said. "What`s happening?" i asked, confused. My mother

looked at me. Her eyes were still red and there were tears showing up. "Mom, why are you crying?" i said, in a comforting tone. I sat down beside her and gently wiped her tears with

my hand, then leaned on her shoulders. What in the world is happening in here?. Was the rent not paid off?. Father lost his job?. There were many questions inside my head now. Father

explained to me everything that happened. That i was the long lost daughter of the Yukihara family. This is all a sick joke. They were just telling me this to make me feel good and not to

worry about money matters. The Yukiharas are the most richest family in Japan. They are aristocrats. A poor girl like me, a Yukihara?. I burst out laughing. They looked at me,

confused. " Mom, Dad you two are really funny" i said then giggled. " How can i be the long lost daughter of the Yukiharas?"i said." stop kidding me okay? i`m contented with my life now" i said.

Mom looked at me straight in the eye. She was really serious. "Look at your necklace" she said. I looked at my necklace. Its on my neck ever since i`m still a kid. It is a gold necklace

and a locket for a pendant. The locket was heart-shaped with real diamond crystals embedded on each sides. And at the back was my name written, _mikan._Sometimes i wonder how can

my mother and father afford this, this is really expensive. I can`t open my locket. My mom said that i lost the key when i was a child and i never had the

oppurtunity to see what`s inside it. "15 years ago, me and your dad didn`t have any daughter we were surprised to see a child at a nearby bench" she

continued. " We were really happy, so we brought up the child well and made her happy" and that child was me?. My mother looked at me "your that child

mikan, you are not our real child but we thought of you as if you are our own"she said, tears strolled down on her cheeks. "i thought this was just a mere

joke i was wrong. I tried to say something but a knock on the door disturbed me. I went to open the door and see who was knocking. I was surprised to

see a tall man, he must be 30 and above or something. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Miss Yukihara" he said then bowed down to me. "Who are you?" i asked.

"I am one of the servant of the yukihara family, please do call me Suzuki (A/N : he is just a made up character, so don`t be confused) and i`m gonna take you back now miss" he said. I have no choice my mom and dad insist to give me

back to them. I was really hopeless. I thought we`re a happy family. As i was finished packing upstairs. I went downstairs, but was surprised to see

the servant handing them some money. My mothet smiled them said " How about the house and lot that the Yukihara will give me for the reward?"

"After all, the fake tears was worth it" she continued. My mother that i have known for such a long time. How can they do this to me?. All they want is just

money. When Greg went out my father said that they did make a good decision about not selling my necklace because the reward is more than what the

necklace is worth for. "After years of taking care for that stupid child i now have my payback cash, the things we`ve spent on her shoud also be repayed"she sadid.

I can`t believe them. I accidentally dropped my luggages. Tears are strolling down my face. They realized that i was there, they were

shocked and embarassed. "How could you?" i shouted. " From now on, forget that you have a daughter and i`ll also forget that i have met u" i said, still crying.

They looked down. Avoiding my eyes. Still not saying a word. I picked up my luggages and went outside. Banging the door loudly behind me. I was surprised

to see that there were 2 luxurious cars outside and there were many bodyguards waiting for me, wearing the same attire as Greg. They bowed down to me.

Greg walk towards me and motioned the two men to carry my luggages. Greg opened the door of the car for me. I went in not caring if i should even

bother to say goodbye to them. They don`t care about me. All they think about is money. I was looking at the window enjoying the view and trying to

forget all that happened awhile ago. Its really cozy inside the car. It smells really expensive. My thoughts were disturbed by Greg. "Miss, we`re here" he said.

I didn`t realize that. Whoah. This is really very big. A huge mansion, with many servants waiting for me. Another servant opened the door for me.

"Miss, welcome home" they said, then bowed down. What the hell is this place?. Its huge. Greg assisted me then we went inside the mansion. As i went

inside the maids were lining and bowed down to me as i passed by. Greg lead me upstairs towards the huge stairs. There was a gold chandelier over the

center and the floor was tiled into a delicate white color the walls were all tiled too. The handles of the stairs were expensive just by looking at it. Is this truly

my home. We were walking in a hall. There were too many rooms. We went inside the edge of the hall and i saw there standing an old man. "Miss, this is

your grandfather" Greg said. My grandfather turned to look at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"exactly the copy of your parents" he said then smiled at me, his smile was so warm.

"I..I how well do you know that i am your long lost grandaughter, maybe your mistaken" i said, seemingly confused.

He then walked towards me and then looked at my necklace. Then he smiled again. He walked towards my back then gently put my hair up. what was he dong?

"You looked the same as your parents, you have that necklace and you have the crown-shaped birthmark on the back of your neck" he said. " After years

of finding you, i almost lost hope but here you are alive and beautiful as your mother" he muttered.

He motioned me towards a huge picture. And there was my true family, my dad;mom and me with the necklace. My mother looks exactly like me and i

have some of the copies of my real father. "Grandpa, i was wondering do you have the key to this locket" i asked. He smiled to me "yes" he handed me a

small key then i smiled and took it "thank you" i said. I unlocked the locket with the key and was surprised to see the picture of me and my family.

Tears strolled down in my cheeks. My grandpa give me a pat on my shoulders. Then we sat on the huge expensive sofa. We were really happy discussing

past days of my life. The day i was born. The event that made them lost me. It was because i was kidnap and when the authorities came they had a great

fight with the kidnapers and they left me on a bench just to protect my safety. But when my parents got back for me they found out that i was lost and

nowhere to be found.

"Where are my parent`s right now" i asked, wiping my tears.

"They have a business trip abroad right now" he replied

"do they know you found me" i asked again.

"no" he replied. "we`ll make a surprise party for them and announce to the whole world that we have found our one and only heiress" he laughed.

I smiled. I can`t believe that i have found my real family. My true family.

Grandpa told me to sleep now. I kissed him on his cheek then said my goodnight.

The maid led me to another huge hall and there was my bedroom. Is this my room?. How huge. My bedroom occupies a lot of space. At another wall was

my walk in closet. My closet was definitely big it could occupy one household. There were many designer clothes, bags , jewelries, shoes, sandals and hats. Every girl `s fashion needs were there. Gowns and accesories. Every girl could even dream of. All were designer items. Louie Vuiton, Chanel, Versace, Gucci and many more.

I went to my bathroom and surprised as i was to see a huge jacuzzi. My bathroom is really huge. All of this is just too excessive. After i took a bath then brushed my teeth.

Then i soon lay down on my queen-sized bed. Then fell into a deep sleep.

**What do you think of the first chapter?**

**^_^ plz. review..**

**More sweet moments of natsume and mikan in the nxt chapter so**

**review plz..**

**and thnx for reading.. i hope you like it..**

**sorii if there was`nt a scene showing natsume but in the nxt chapter there will be more coming..**

**so be updated n plz. review ...^_^ tnxx..ja ne!**


	2. Coincedence?

**Hello everyone!**

**Finally, here is chapter 2... hope you like it! sorry if i had updated this story really late.:)) enjoy!!**

**^_^**

**Modern Royalties**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

--NATSUME`S POV--

I hurriedly run as fast as i could. All my fangirls are chasing me. Sigh. I should have wear a disguise after all. I went to a music store to take cover. The fangirls looked around to see where i was. They lost sight of me then headed to the opposite side. I sigh in relief.

I`ve come to the right place. My little sister asked me to buy a copy of the new album of her favorite band, _paramore._

As i was looking at the CD`s, someone bumped at me. "Oh, i` m really sorry" a voice called out. I looked at her. geez. Is this another fan girl?. Fangirls would do absolutely anything just to get my attention. I looked at her once more. She`s really beautiful. Long beautiful brunette hair just above her waist. Innocent looking big brown eyes. Fair complexion. She`s tall with a perfect curves. She was wearing a pink dress just above her knees. But there`s no way i would fall in love with a girl easily.

"Watch where your going clumsy girl" i said then smirked. I`m sure your a fangirl no doubt. Even if how many times i insult a girl they would just smile and instantly forgive me then flirt over again.

"I said i`m sorry, you jerk"she yelled angrily. what the--?. I was speechless. I was taken aback by her response. No one abosultely no one has ever called me a jerk before or even yell at me like that. Can`t she see who i am. Natsume Hyuuga. The rich and hot Natsume Hyuuga. Is this girl blind?.

"Speechless huh?"she muttered. "Why hurt by my words, you insolent bastard?" she said then chuckled, darkly. Well this girl really is something. I smirked then looked at her.

"What`s your problem little girl?" i said. "You were the one who bumped me and now you`re angry on me, even insulting me. Can`t you see who i am?"i said then smirked.

"Whatever" she muttered then rolled her eyes. "Well i`m going now, i have no time to waste for jerks like you" she said with confidence. Damn this girl.

"Watch who you`re dealing with little girl"i said."As if i would like to have you as a company , stupid girl" i muttered under my breath.

She rolled her eyes. Then walked out of the store carrying her shopping bags.

Why is that girl so different. Completely exotic. Not like the girls i have met before. I was completely wrong about her. For the first time i am actually wrong with my predictions.

This girl is getting on my nerves. That girl is interesting.

---MIKAN`S POV--

Damn that crimson eyed boy from the music store. I said i was sorry. I even apologize for Pete`s , selfish bastard. Though he was incredibly handsome, so seductive. His eyes were something that once you looked at it you cannot take your gaze from it . His eyes were melting into mine. Such a gorgeous guy and he looked rich also.

Oh,damn. Get these thoughts out of head. No way would i like a boy just because of his appearance. A boy like him who is ungentleman, arrogant and a jerk! is an no-no.

My personal chaffeur fetch me then we headed towards my mansion. My grandpa said that there is a conference involving me. Sigh. I have to get dress again. I went to my room then picked out the dress i desire to wear. I was wearing an elegant black Versace dress just above the knee, with a big bow and a crystal gem as a broach. I was wearing a white bangle and a white Jimmy Choos for my footwear. My hair was tied up into a messy but elegant bun with curls. I was wearing the necklace my parents gave me. I wasn`t wearing any makeup. I don`t wear makeup just a little bit of lipgloss. I`m done.

"Miss Yukihara, your grandpa is waiting for you in the dining room" my personal maid said. "The visitors are already sitted in the dining rom"

"Okay" i said then smiled at her.

I went towards the Dining room then saw my grandfather already sitted there. There were 3 guess in there with him wearing luxurious attire. I didn`t bothe rto look at them more closely.

I walked towards my grandpa then give him a peck on his cheek. The maid assisted me to my sit.

"This is my long lost grandaughter which i already found, Mikan Sakura" my grandpa said with pride.

"Mikan, meet Mr & and their son Natsume Hyuuga" my grandpa introduced.

I shook hands with Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga while telling them its nice meeting them. Their son was busy looking at his cellphone. I cannot look at him properly. Strange. Raven haired like the someone i met awhile ago.

"You`re so beautiful Mikan-chan" complimented.

"yes, indeed" muttered.

"Oh, thank you"i thanked, then flushed.

"Nice to meet you" i said offering my hand to him then smiled. He looked at me then was completely surprised. My eyes widen. He was that guy. The guy from the music store. That arrogant, ungentleman, jerk, bastard and and...

"What are you doing here?"he said, interrupting my thoughts. He was really surprised. My grandpa and his parents were surprised too partly confuse.

"I `m the one who should be asking that" i muttered. My grandpa interrupted us.

"So you already met each other?"my grandpa asked raising his brow.

"yes, kinda like that" i said. "We met awhile ago i suddenly bumped into him in the music store"

Their eyes glistened. They were really happy. What`s wrong with them?

"Well..isn`t this perfect?..destiny.." said, her eyes sparkling. What the hell is she talking about?

"So you two have already met?" asked. He was happy they all were. Well, except me and that Hyuuga boy.

"Yes kinda like that"i said. "He was that kind, not arrogant, gentleman i`ve met in the store who easily forgave me when i bump him" i lied then smiled innocently then smirked at him/

He smirked back, with cool but playing crimson eyes.

"I `m Mikan by the way" i said then offered my hand "Natsume Hyuuga"he said then shook my hand.

We ate silently. Enjoying the delicious Italian food.

I saw him smirked at me. I rolled my eyes in return.

"We have a goodnews for the two of you" my grandpa said, interrupting the silence.

I looked at him, confused.

"You and Natsume are fiance since birth" he said, then smiled. The Hyuuga couple smiled too.

My eyes widen. Oh my god. My fiance is that arrogant jerk ?. Why the hell is this happening to me?. I thought my life will be perfect. Anyone but not him.

I cannot even face my grandpa. I looked at Natsume, his face was calm so serious. He smirked at me.

"Tomorrow you`ll be attending the same school as Natsume" my granpa muttered.

Oh no, this is getting worse. Attend the same school as him. Get to see him everyday. No,no. I wanted to cry but i`m afraid i could not.

All i could to was smile. fake smile. yeah. This is the start of my worse nightmare.

Natsume just smirked. Oh, hate this.

* * *

**so how was chapter 2? (accepting suggestions about the nxt chappies) so **

**NOTE: In the nxt chapters life of Natsume and Mikan will be much more interesting ,see why! This is gonna be a surprise to you all..! ja!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Limestoryrainbow416**

**Animegirl1**

**Lilly**

**CherryTwihart**

**Kawaii-reverie-hime**

**thnxx for reviewing youu guys!**

**love you all!**

** ^_^ ^_^**

**ja!**

**see u in the nxt chapter!**


	3. Fate

**NOTE: my old username is kawaiiberliidesu but changed it to beavermeadowsbev(personal reasons) **

**sorry if i had got you really confused.**

**Anyways here`s the new chappie! Sorry if i updated this really late, anyways read && enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Modern Royalties**

**chapter 3**

* * *

MIKAN`S POV

I headed outside just to see a horrid face that ruined my beautiful day, Natsume Hyuuga. Geez.

We are going to my new school, Gakuen Alice. The elite school especially for the rich, the most prestigious school in Japan . I miss my old school. I miss my old friends. I rode in Natsume Hyuuga`s red convertible Ferrari. He was driving so fast. I hold on to my seatbelt. He was driving like mad. Crazy bastard. Is he gonna kill me?

"Hey, if you`re gonna commit suicide don`t include me "i mumbled.

"Tch, scaredycat" he said forming a smirk in his face.

We soon arrived at Gakuen Alice. A guard opened the gates for us. This school is heavily guarded too. Whoah, is this a school. Its really big. The school has a modern structure still luxurious just by looking at it.

I could see that there weren`t much students around. I looked at my watch. Its still 6:30 am.

We headed towards the right direction just beside the school.

I could see a huge building. This looks like a hotel.

"Oi, your maids already brought your luggages"he muttered, looking bored.

Wait. What the heck is he talking about. What luggages. He motioned me to follow him towards the hotel. He parked his car at the nearby parking space which has a star plaited tucked in the side which read _Reserved for Natsume Hyuuga _Yeah great.

Now where are we heading?.

We went inside the huge building just to find out that it was really a hotel. What the heck are we doing here?

We rode the elevator then went to the 5 th floor.

There were other room as well. Each one has a number on their doors and names below it.

He led me to a door which has a big gold star in the door with a name written on it, _Natsume Hyuuga._

What are we doing here? That bastard. Why is he taking me here?.

"Why are you taking me here you perverted bastard?" i yelled. "You`re taking advantage of me"

"Tch, This is our room. Your luggages are already inside the closet."he smirked. "Do you really think i would take advantage of idiotic girls like you, ugly hag"

This guy is full of himself, arrogant bastard.

Our room?. What is he talking about?.

I looked at him, confused.

"Did you`re granpa told you?"

I shook my , grandpa. How come he didn`t tell me about this? Oh gosh me sharing a room with that arrogant bastard?. What the heck?.

I sighed. As much as i wanted to shout right now. Guess i couldn`t do that. I`m pretty sure that other students are still asleep right now.

We went inside our room. It was really big. There was only one bedroom and its big luxurious king sized bed with a red canopy over it.

I surveyed the big room. There was the big bathroom with a huge jacuzzi inside. There was a small kitchen inside.

Infront of our bedroom was a large flatscreen T.V with game consoles and two huge speakers.

Natsume went towards the bed then lay down there.

"hey, we have classes" i muttered.

"its still 7 am" i sighed. Our class will be starting at 10 am. Its still too early.

"Its up to you if you`re not gonna sleep" he said. I yawned. I slept late last night but still i woke up early.

"sleepy huh?" he asked then smirked. He`s just trying to annoy me.

"You..sleep on the coach" i ordered him. No way would i sleep with this bastard.

"Hn..Ordering me huh?" he smirked. "Stop being childish i wouldn`t, why don`t you sleep beside me?. Afraid little girl?"

I went towards the bed then lay down a big space between us.

I pulled the blanket purposely knocking him on the floor. I smirked. Even girls like me know how to smirk too. Underestimating me Hyuuga?.

I looked at him then smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sorry i didn`t mean too" i smiled sweetly with a smug face.

He glared at me.

"You`re gonna regret this little girl" he said. As i was about to insult him when he suddenly pulled me towards him yanking me towards the floor. I was about to curse him when my mouth can`t seem to move. I soon realized that we were kissing. How dare he stole my first kiss.

I pulled him away. My face was redder. I`m blushing madly. This arrogant bastard.

"How dare you stole my first kiss, you perverted bastard" i yelled at him.

"Tch, you are the one who started this idiotic girl" he said, nonchalant as ever. He`s impossible not even bothered caring. Maybe he had kissed thousands of girls before so he doesn`t even care how important a first kiss is to a girl.

"Its just a kiss" he muttered.

"Just a kiss?. You never knew how important a first kiss is to a girl" i yelled. That evil jerk.

"Tch whatever, nice panties you got there little girl, polka huh?" he muttered. "very childish one too"

I realized that my skirt was tilt up showing my polka dotted panties. What the heck?. I can`t believe i`m staying with this perverted bastard arrogant idiot moron evil guy. I shouted the words in my head.

"You perverted arrogant bastard!!!" i shouted. Who cares if there are still student sleeping?. Not only did he stole my first kiss. He also saw my panties. now i shouted on top of my voice. Who give a damn?. Right now i wanted to the world to hear how much i hate him and what a perverted bastard he is.

"Your the one who started it"

I was really angry at him. Without thinking i smacked him right on his face. He was caught offguard by me. So he wasn`t able to avoid my hands.

"What`s wrong?. Beaten by a girl Hyuuga?" i teased.

He `s glaring at me. He`s crimson eyes was now filled with flames. Did it hurt?.

"You`re gonna pay for this little girl"

"I`m sorry Natsume" I know what i did was wrong.

"Hn"

"I said i was sorry"

He was not talking to me anymore. I don`t know but somehow i felt guilt creeping out of me. What should i do?. What`s wrong with me?. JUst a second ago i was really angry at him. And now i kinda feel guilty and i felt really bad for him not talking to me.

"Natsume" i muttered slowly.

still no answer. You should be thankful Mikan that he was not annoying you anymore. But why did i feel like i should make up what i had just done.

I did something that he didn`t expect even myself i just need felt the need to do this without thinking i kissed him on his cheek. He was really surprised.

"Does it still hurt?" i said. "I`m really sorry i really didn`t mean it"

I could see in his eyes that he was really surprised of what i just did.

"Falling in love with me already, polka?" he said then smirked.

"As if, and stop calling me that pervert" i said, annoyed.

"But since you did that i`ll forgive you" he smirked.

I glanced at my watch, its already 9 am.

"Let`s go to school now polka"

"hai"

We went outside the hotel heading towards the school. Natsume ran. Damn that bastard.

"Matte, Natsume" i called out as i chased him. I catch up after him. He was standing.

"You`re so slow, slowpoke" he said then smirked.

"Shut up arrogant bastard" i yelled, panting. I really hate him but there was this tingling feeling inside of me which is really weird. I guess this will the start of my miserable highschool days with that bastard. Could life get any worse?. He `s my fiance. he`s incredibly gorgeous and hot but with that attitude of him is definitely a no no. He`s a complete jerk and a pervert. And now he stole my first kiss and even saw my undies. Oh, boy this will be a living hell for me.

NATSUME`S POV

i looked at her and she`s just so breathtaking. An angel that fell from the sky.

I was kinda glad that she was my fiance. I touched my face its still hurt though but the kiss she gave me lessened the pain. I guess i would like to be punch again just for her to kiss me.

That`s her first kiss huh? Well that was my first kiss too?.

This is so not like me. I don`t fret with things like that. This girl is annoying and noisy but she`s so interesting.

This is the start of interesting days for me. I smirked.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. I know this chapter was really short so as a payment i would update the nxt chapter earlier.**

**Comments, suggestions, critisms are accepted.(plz. be honest of what you`re really thinking i`m not gonna pissed off(promise) i just wanted to know what you really feel about this story for me to know what my dear readers are thinking and so that i could change and improve this story.**

**I would like to thank the following :**

**farah01**

**xXNaru-ChanLoverXx**

**sakura183**

**Watery1997**

**Emmoria**

**residenteviler**

**starheart12 **

**Lilly**

**myheartsong22**

**ninastylee**

**purescandalous**

**Thnxx for reviewing guys!!! (u made my day) :))**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story, Love you all!**

**Ja ! see u in the nxt chapter!**

**^_^**

**--beavermeadowsbev--**


	4. Destiny

**Hello, everyone. This is the 4 th chapter of Modern Royalties. Sorry for the late update anyways, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don`t own Gakuen Alice. I respect the rights of Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Written by: beavermeadowsbev**

**Edited by: brownies. strawberries **

**

* * *

**

**Modern Royalties**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

NORMAL POV

The bell rang. The students headed to their respective classrooms. Mikan and Natsume headed towards their classroom. Natsume went inside ahead of Mikan. Mikan on the other hand just stayed there, waiting to be introduced.

"Minna-san, we have a new student today." Narumi-sensei muttered. The class chattered, wondering who the new student was.

Mr. Narumi motioned Mikan to come inside. Mikan went inside. All the students gasped because Mikan was really beautiful. The boys drooled at her.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you all!" Mikan said, smiling really wide.

They realized that she may be really rich than any of them--well, except for Natsume--because of her family name, Yukihara.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" the boys chorused. "No, mine!" and they began to argue. "Be mine!"

Mikan flushed. "Your partner will be Natsume-kun." the gay teacher muttered.

Natsume's fan girls began to argue on why the new student got to have Natsume as a partner.

"Hey you, new student, who are you to be the partner of _my _Natsume-kun?!" Sumire yelled, pointing a finger at Mikan. Sumire is the self proclaimed president of the Natsume Fan Club.

Mikan ignored Sumire and headed towards Natsume. She sat beside Natsume. All the fan girls glared at her. Mikan shuddered in fear and Natsume smirked at her.

"We have a meeting, so free time everyone." Narumi-sensei said, then walked out of the classroom twirling around. They sweat dropped.

Anna (A/N: not the same person in the first chapter), Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu and Ruka headed towards Natsume. They're in Natsume's group. They are considered as the most popular students, next to Natsume of course.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Anna and Nonoko chanted.

"Nice to meet you too." Mikan said, smiling.

"Can we call you Mikan-chan?"

"Of course!"

"I`m Anna and this is Nonoko"

Mikan smiled, shaking their hands. Hotaru on the other hand smiled at Mikan and introduced herself.

Koko, Yuu and Ruka introduced themselves to Mikan, too. They were really friendly to new students except for the fan girls of Natsume.

"Oi, polka." Natsume said. Mikan's face flushed.

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan yelled, flashing with anger. She punched Natsume but he was able to dodge it.

Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and the others in the classroom were dumbfounded. No one ever was against Natsume nor did anyone try to punch him like that. Natsume's friends were impressed by Mikan because Mikan was really different.

The fan girls were flashing in anger.

"No one dares to call Natsume–kun like that or even punch him!" Sumire said, the fan girls nodded their heads. They ignored her.

"You two know each other?" Koko asked.

"Kinda like that" Mikan muttered, still angry at Natsume.

"Hn" Natsume said, smirking. "As for your punishment little girl for almost ruining my handsome face."

Natsume placed Mikan on his lap then kissed her on the lips. Mikan was surprised, she was blushing madly. All of them watched the two in an astonished manner, they were bewildered by Natsume's act. Natsume has never kissed a girl before. They were dumfounded, shocked, and the fan girls collapsed.

"What exactly is the relationship between you two?" Koko asked, confused.

"You kissed her." Ruka said, still surprised. He had known Natsume since they were still kids and he hasn't kissed any girl before and wasn't really interested in them.

"Why, is it wrong kissing your fiancé?" Natsume muttered, nonchalantly looking at Mikan sweetly.

Mikan glared at him but she couldn't pull away from him because he was gripping her tightly. She was really red now because of the show they caused.

"Fiancé??!!" Everyone shouted.

The two just nodded their heads in response and the fan girls collapsed again.

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. The gang headed towards the exquisite cafeteria, with Natsume on the lead and dragging Mikan who's still angry at him.

All heads turned to them. Natsume wrapped his hand around Mikan's waist. They were shocked.

The infamous Natsume has a girlfriend? Rumors spread about Natsume and Mikan's relationship.

The day went on as usual. They went to their room.

MIKAN'S POV

After I dressed in my red nightgown, I headed towards our bed only to find Natsume already sleeping. I sighed. I went in the bed and settled myself beside Natsume, leaving space between us.

I looked at Natsume. He's really cute when he's sleeping. I shuffled his hair. He stirred then continued sleeping.

"Mikan." he said, calling my name. He's awake? Maybe he's just dreaming.

I went back to sleep but strong hands pulled me towards him. He circled my waist with his strong hands.

"Let's stay like this for a moment." He whispered. I was about to argue but decided to keep quiet. Right now, I feel safe in his arms. My heartbeat is so fast, giving loud thuds.

Right now, at this moment, all I want is to be by his side. To be like this every night. I never felt something like this before. Is this something called love? Yeah, this is really love, I guess.

We soon fell into a deep sleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Plz. Review.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**xXSakura TenshiXx**

**Musicanimegal**

**Purescandalous**

**Tengu Crow Demon Lover**

**GaKuEn-LoVeR-4-eVeR**

**Thnxx for reviewing guys! Love you all!**

**Special thanks to :brownies. strawberries  
**

** (for editing this story)**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Ja!**


End file.
